Choice
by chocoyum4
Summary: The battle is over, and Maximum Ride has a choice to make. Fang or Dylan? The fate of both flocks rests in her hands. Will she make the right decision for both her and the flocks? Slight spoiler alert for those who haven't read ANGEL or FANG. One-shot!


**Choice**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. **

It was done, finished. All the fighting, all the death, all the pain, it was finally over. I stood there in the wreckage watching small fires burn around me. I stood there on top of the tallest rock where I could feel the wind blowing through my hair, and see the smoke blowing in the same direction. It blew away to reveal two totally different figures. One tall and thin the other tall and well built. I looked away quickly before either one could notice I was staring.

People were finally starting to come out and search through the debris. I looked around and saw Ella climbing over the rubble to reach Iggy. She stumbled, but Iggy reached out and caught her. They were perfect for each other.

Everything was finally coming into place. We were safe, as safe as bird-kids could be, but safe all the same. My work was done. I didn't have anymore life altering decisions to make. Well, maybe just one.

My eyes scanned the battle field once more, and found Fang first, Dylan second. I loved them both so much, but it was time to choose.

Did I want Dylan? Dylan made me feel different, like I was someone extremely special. He was easy to open up to, and that scared me. I know he loved me, and I could be happy with him. He treated me well, but he also treated me like I was some delicate flower. I knew the flock _liked _him, and would support me in whatever I did and I knew Dylan liked them. I could see myself with Dylan for a long time, but could I see us having kids and growing old together?

Or Fang? Fang made me feel so many emotions at once that I thought I would explode. He _knew _me. He made me feel unique like one day I could rule the world, and he would forever be by my side. When I didn't want to open up he could pry off my mask, and get me to talk to him. I was comfortable with him. He knew me inside and out. I knew the flock _loved _him, and they would welcome him back with open arms and I knew Fang loved them just as much as I did. I could see myself with Fang for a long time as well, but I _could _see us growing old and having kids together. I had imagined it many times.

Dylan was the unknown. Fang was the comfort zone. Dylan had stayed when Fang had left, but Fang would die for the flock, and Dylan would only die for me. Fang was a better co-leader, and Dylan was a better second in command. I knew which choice was best for both flocks, but for myself? I couldn't be sure. Would one bring me regret? Or could I live in peace with the decision I had made?

When I looked back over to where Fang had been standing I noticed he was gone. Dylan was still in the same spot watching me with curious eyes. He knew I was trying to make up my mind. I decided then and there that I would play a little game with myself to know for sure.

If Fang came and talked to me before me speaking to him, he was the right one to choose. If he didn't then I still wasn't sure and I would have to come up with a different game. Or I would just leave and move on from him.

I jumped off the rock, and began to help the others clear the rubble that had amassed. No one spoke to me. They seemed to understand that their immediate future rested in my hands. Either our flocks would join up or go their separate ways.

We spent hours helping trapped victims and clearing the square until finally the sun was beginning to set and it was time for us to leave.

This was it. This was the moment of truth. I walked slowly over to where my flock stood with Dylan standing off to the side waiting for me. Slowly and deliberately just to make sure that he had time to stop me before the final choice was made.

"Wait!" a voice rang out. I stopped frozen in place by the voice. "Fang this is stupid." Ratchet said turning on him now, "I know what you're both thinking, and so does that Angel chick. None of us are stupid. Now go."

I turned to look at Fang. At first he made no movement to follow the surprise order then he stepped out of the shadows towards me.

"Maximum," he whispered as he got closer. I could hear a slight break in his voice and see fear flashing in his dark eyes. "Please." My heart broke as I watched him. He had technically won my game, but it was because Ratchet told him too. I knew he wasn't going to say anything otherwise. "You know I'll do whatever you want. Whatever's best for the flock, and I want it to be your choice. But if it means anything I'll always be waiting, and if you do choose Dylan but someday regret it I'll be there in our cave where we learned to fly with the hawks. The day I said I would. I can promise you that, and its one promise that I will never break." I swallowed a lump from my throat. "I'll always love you."

I glanced at Dylan then back at Fang. Dylan stood stock still, and he hadn't noticed that I was looking at him because he was glaring at Fang. I knew Dylan would always be jealous of him, but Fang wouldn't be jealous of Dylan. Not anymore because he would know I had made my choice.

That was the biggest difference between the two. One had grown up and could handle being a leader if needed, but knew when to step down and follow orders as well. The other was still learning. They both loved me equally, and I could be happy with both of them, but only one was right for me and for my flock.

I looked around once to see who was watching. Then I took a step forward closer to Fang and stood on my toes to reach his mouth while pulling his head closer to mine. I kissed him then and there with both flocks looking on. I heard cheers behind me, and a grunt of disappointment from Dylan.

I had made my choice, and deep down I knew there was no chance for regret. He was the perfect fit for me. The white coats were wrong. I was meant to be with Fang.

**Faxness forever! Hope you liked it. Just how I think it should have ended or better end. Let me know what you thought!**

**~chocoyum4~**


End file.
